The present invention relates to pressure regulators and, more particularly, a device to electronically operate pressure regulators remotely.
Pressure regulators are used to reduce high-pressure supply lines or tanks to safe and usable pressures for various applications. Typically pressure regulators includes at least one pressure control valve designed to automatically cuts off the flow of a liquid or gas at a certain pressure or within a predetermine pressure range. Currently, many pressure regulators are adjusted manually or mechanically or require a downstream restrictive exhaust to atmosphere.
When adapted to be electronically controlled, current pressure regulatory systems employ electronic devices using an open collector voltage comparator to drive its pressure control valves without a constant current source to supply a pressure transducer, where the pressure transducer is not zero balanced. As a result, such electronic devices are constantly bleeding air to atmosphere.
As can be seen, there is a need for an electronic device that pneumatically adjusts a pressure regulator remotely and corrects for very small pressure drops and supply line expansion.